Hurricane Tiffany
Hurricane Tiffany was the most destructive tropical cyclone ever to make landfall, and was the first storm to directly to hit the Miami, and the worst Hurricane for the state of Florida since 1992. It was a category 5 hurricane that affected major regions of Haiti, Easter Cuba, and particularly Florida. Meteorological History The NHC began to monitor a disturbed tropical low in the eastern Caribbean early on October 13. The disturbance gradually organized over the next several hours and eventually became a Tropical Storm on October 14, receiving the name "Tiffany". The storm gradually moved towards the northwest over the next 24 hours, with Tropical Storm warnings being issued for all of Haiti later on October 14. Several hours before making landfall, Tiffany intensified into a Category 1 Hurricane. Tiffany made landfall in Haiti on October 15 as a Category 1 Hurricane with winds of around 85 mph. The storm then continued moving northwestwards, intensifying into a Category 2 Hurricane just 12 hours after making landfall. Hurricane warnings were issued for the Bahamas late on October 15 as the southernmost islands began getting tropical storm-force winds. Tiffany began to rapidly intensify and became a Major Hurricane later on October 16, and Hurricane Warnings along with Storm Surge Warnings were issued for all of southern Florida. Just 18 hours after attaining major hurricane status, Tiffany had intensified into a Category 5 Hurricane, and a State of Emergency was declared for the state of Florida on October 17. Tiffany reached its peak in terms of intensity just 12 hours before making landfall, and Extreme Wind Warnings were issued for Miami and multiple surrounding areas. The storm made landfall directly on the city of Miami on October 18 as a Category 5 Hurricane with winds of approximately 165 mph, making it one of the strongest storms to ever hit the state of Florida. The storm continued moving through eastern Florida, brining major damages to surrounding areas, Including those of Fort Lauderdale, Okeechobee, and Orlando. Tiffany gradually weakened over the next 24 hours, weakening down to a Tropical Storm around 24 hours after making landfall. Tiffany continued to bring strong winds and flooding rains to the states of Georgia and Tennessee. Tiffany weakened into a Depression late on October 19, and the storm began degenerating. Tiffany fully degenerated into a non-tropical frontal system over the Eastern United States on October 20. The storm's remnants would continue to bring heavy rains across the northeastern coast of the United States over the next few days. Preparations 'Haiti' 'Cuba' 'Florida' Impact & Aftermath Hurricane Tiffany ended up becoming the costliest tropical cyclone in recorded history due to the direct impact the storm made on major cities of Florida. The damages from the storm were described as "unimaginable", and "apocalyptic", mostly due to the substantial damages to the city of Miami. The storm also became the first disaster on record to cause over >$500 billion dollars in damages. This storm received the nickname of "The Resort Destroyer", due to the storm causing major damages to famous resorts in Orlando. Retirment Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes Category:Deadly storms Category:Devastating Storms Category:Costly storms Category:Storms Worse Than Katrina